Loving Enemies
by ThisIsMyOnlyEscape
Summary: Hermione and Draco have fallen in love with each other. But will they admit it to each other, let alone themselves? .:one shot:.


**A/N:** I like to appeal to all ships (Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, etc). This one is about Draco and Hermione! It's a one shot, so sorry for y'all who would like to spend your hours reading a novel-length story on Draco and Hermione. But don't worry, my goal is to make a novel-length AND one shot for each ship. YAY! On with the story...

* * *

Hermione watched his actions from across the Great Hall. The way he talked to his admirers, almost as if he had them all under a spell. She smiled to herself, happy she had fallen in love with him. She didn't know if he knew but she would inform him soon, perhaps after dinner, or maybe randomly in the hall. She had been staring so much she had neglected her dinner. She came to when she caught Ron sticking a fork in her steak.

"Ron!" She shouted.

"What?! You weren't eating it!" He said in defense to his action. He still had the fork in the meat and gave Hermione a questioning look.

"Yes, yes, Ron, take it." She said, taking a sip from her goblet, still viewing Draco and his aura of superiority. She sighed when she set her goblet down, oblivious to where she was placing it, and making it spill. She broke from the trance once again jumping up from the table looking at the mess she'd made.

"Oh, sorry, my bad." She quickly said saying a spell to clean it up, her cheeks reddening. Hermione carefully looked across the Great Hall to see if Draco had noticed. He had. She gulped and Draco smirked, giving her a wink. She quickly sat down and hastily finished eating.

Once dinner ended Hermione walked back up to Gryffindor Tower with Ron and Harry on either side of her. She wasn't paying any attention to them; she was too busy thinking of Draco. What drew her to him? Why did she love him like she did? She never really had a civilized conversation with him. No, she corrected herself, there was one time.

_She had been walking to Potions when her bag ripped open and all her books, parchment, and quills spilled out. She would be late to class unless someone stopped to help. Just as she cursed all her classes someone gave her a hand and pulled her up. When she looked up to see who it was she held her breath. It was Draco Malfoy. She looked into his eyes the color of ice and managed to say thank you. She stood up as Draco bent down placing the miscellaneous scattered objects into the torn back; he stood up and took out his wand, "Reparo". The bag fixed itself and he handed it to Hermione._

_"There you go," he said. As he handed it back he looked at her fair features, "Granger." He gave her his trademark smirks. "Let's go to Potions, shall we?" He said offering an arm. Hermione rolled her eyes, shook her head, threw the bag over her shoulders, and took his arm._

"Flying pigs." Hermione heard Ron say. They had made it up to the Gryffindor Tower and she didn't even know it, too engrossed in her memory. She walked in and plopped herself down on one of the comfy chairs by the fireplace. Ron and Harry sat down, too, and all three began homework. Hermione, though, wasn't thinking about her Transfiguration homework, she was too busy thinking about Draco...

_"Here, let me take that from you." Draco had said seeing Hermione struggle with the heavy sack of books. She reluctantly handed it over, not keen on showing her weakness. Draco easily held it in his hands. "So, Granger, still keeping up in all your classes?" Draco said, looking over at her from the corner of his eye. Hermione nodded. "I heard Snape was going to partner us up for our next potion by mixing those from the other house our grades are most compatible with. I'm sure with my knowledge and yours we'll end up being partnered. Not that I'm thrilled about working with a mud-blood, but you're not that bad. As long as I leave that room with an O I'm content." Draco smirked again and handed back her sack once they reached the dungeons. "See ya in class." He winked and walked into the classroom. And sure enough, they were partnered._

"Hermione!" Harry was waving a hand in front of Hermione's face trying to get her attention. "Honestly! Something must be wrong. You didn't do any of your homework." Hermione shook her head, thinking that would easily rid her of her memories, and leapt up from her seat.

"Sorry, guys, really tired. Stomach ache, too. I'll uh-I'll see you guys in the morning? Night." And she walked up to the girls' dorm to sleep. But sleep wouldn't come. She laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking of Draco's coolness. She turned over on her side, looking out the window; the clearness of the sky reminded her of his blond hair, light eyes, fair complexion. She turned over on her stomach and closed her eyes, only to see his smirk that almost every girl fell in love with. She buried her face in her pillow trying to diminish her thoughts of Draco. Eventually her breathing slowed and she fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - -

Draco Malfoy was one of those guys who seemed to be born confidence, no need to _act _superior because he genuinely _was_. He could get any girl he wanted, do anything he wanted with her, and choose another girl if he wished. But there was just one exception: Hermione Granger. That girl confused the hell out of him. Why did he love her like he did?! She was a mudblood. He was a pureblood. His father would hate it if he knew he loved Hermione; that every night he dreams of her. Every day during breakfast, lunch, and dinner he stares at her, but quickly looks away when he sees her look at him. Even though compared to everyone else he felt as though he were better, he still felt beneath Hermione. She was so wise, smart, and knowledgeable.

During dinner he heard a commotion from the Gryffindor table; Hermione had spilled her drink and she was standing looking flushed. She quickly said a spell to clean the mess and sat back down. He winked at her and gave her a smirk, the smirk he knew made girls melt. He smiled to himself at Hermione's cleverness: cleaning up her mess. He would have made Crabbe or Goyle clean his spills instead of simply using a spell to clean it. After dinner he walked his way to the Slytherin Common Room where he sat on a chair and ate some Every Flavor Beans while reading a book his father sent him. As he popped a bean into his mouth he'd recall that day he helped Hermione.

_He had been walking down to Potions and caught a glimpse of Hermione's bushy brown hair. He watched her struggling with her bag. Oh, how he wished she'd just turn around to see him looking at her longingly so that he wouldn't have to describe his feelings with words, only looks. But of course wishing wouldn't do anything. So he said a spell instead, "Diffindo," he whispered and Hermione's bag split making her belonging scatter. He walked towards her watching her quickly pick up her things. He bent down on one knee and offered his hand, pulling her up. He looked in her eyes, she looked in his, and he felt a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach. He quickly looked at her lips and then back at her eyes, which were now looking down at her sack. Draco offered to help and placed her things neatly in her back, and then repaired it. He handed it to her and offered his arm, walking her to the Potions room. He kept looking at her; she was looking at her feet. He wanted to pull her into him, hug her, kiss her, and tell her how he felt. But he couldn't. She'd never feel the same and he didn't want to embarrass himself for someone who didn't love him. He decided he'd play around with her, tease her, and flirt with her. As he sat down in his usual seat in Potions he watched her gently seat herself, sitting straight up with beautiful posture. He smiled, and he knew he was going to tell her. Some day..._

Pansy had been screeching in his ear for quite a while but he ignored her. He got up from his seat and walked himself to his dorm to rid himself of the scum he is forced to live with. He'd rather be in Gryffindor, just so he could be nearer to Hermione. He walked in his room and looked out the window, admiring the clearness of the sky. His heart skipped a beat knowing Hermione could see the same sky. He kept looking out at the sky while stripping off his clothes except for his boxers (a/n omg can you imagine o.O) and slid himself into the warm covers of his bed. He closed his eyes and promised himself, _tomorrow he'd tell her_. Before he drifted off to sleep he decided, _I'll do it during breakfast._

- - - - - - - - - -

Hermione woke up feeling refreshed and walked down into the Common Room after finishing her morning routine. She sat on a couch and immediately thought of Draco, _how will she tell him, when will she tell him?_ She told Neville, who was in the Common Room too, to tell Harry and Ron she already went down for breakfast. As she walked through the empty corridors she began to rethink everything: falling in love with Draco, wanting to tell him, leaving the Common Room early. She almost turned around but found herself at the doors of the Great Hall. She took a deep breath and walked inside. The hall was empty except for a few people. Her heart stopped beating the second she saw a head of blond hair sitting at the Slytherin table. _This is it, Hermione, do it now before the hall fills up_. Hermione took a deep breath and slowly walked into the Great Hall, contemplating her plan of action. Just as she was about to make a left or a right, Slytherin or Gryffindor, she found herself face to face with Draco Malfoy.

- - - - - - - - - -

Draco left the Slytherin Common Room early so he could leave Whining Pansy and eat in peace for once. Although he told Crabbe and Goyle, and Pansy, this he had an ulterior motive. He was hoping to see Hermione's big brown eyes. When he walked in the Great Hall he was disappointed to see she was not in there. He sat himself down and was just about to get up when he saw her. She stood at the entrance of the hall as if wondering whether or not she should come in or not. He was ready to jump from the table incase she decided the latter. But she didn't. She hesitantly walked in the hall, looking from what appeared to be her table and his. Draco quickly walked over to her, thankful she didn't see him, and stood directly in front of her. She looked up into his eyes, and he looked into hers. For a second they just stood there: Hermione looking up and Draco looking down. Finally someone spoke.

"I love you." Draco looked taken aback. Hermione looked confused.

"Sorry, you go first." Hermione shyly said. Draco shook his head.

"No, you know what I said, and I know what you said." He smirked at her and she smiled.

"Draco, I don't know when, or how, I just-" Hermione began but Draco put a finger to her lips.

"Shh, I know. Same here. It just happened." Hermione closed her eyes and nodded in understanding and before she opened her eyes Draco removed his finger and replaced it with his mouth. The two of them stood there kissing for who knows how long. Eventually Draco's arms found their way around her waist and Hermione's arms were snaked around Draco's neck, both lip-locked. The Great Hall became full of people; all giving the loving enemies strange looks before seating themselves. But Draco didn't care, nor did Hermione. They were lost in their own passion.


End file.
